whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Virtue (Storyteller System)
Virtues are a measure of personal and spiritual integrity in various Storyteller System and Storytelling System games. Virtues, like Attributes and Abilities, are measured as a trait with a rating of one to five dots. In most World of Darkness games, characters have three Virtues; in Kindred of the East, Exalted and Scion, a character has four. Virtues were first introduced in Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook. Similar systems of Virtues was used for the mummies as described in World of Darkness: Mummy Second Edition, for Kuei-jin in Kindred of the East, for the Imbued of Hunter: The Reckoning, and for Inquisitors in Dark Ages: Inquisitor. Exalted and Scion also make use of virtues. World of Darkness Vampire: The Masquerade The three default Virtues in Vampire: The Masquerade and its historical spinoffs are Conscience, Self-Control, and Courage. Willpower is based on starting Courage, and Humanity (or Path) is based on the total of starting Conscience and Self-Control. Some Paths of Enlightenment (or Roads, in the Dark Ages games) use one or both of the two alternate virtues: Conviction may replace Conscience, and Instinct may replace Self-Control. Kindred of the East Kuei-jin have four Virtues: Hun (the "upper" soul), P'o (the lower, demonic soul), Yin (order and death), and Yang (freedom and life). Hun opposes P'o, and Yin opposes Yang. A kuei-jin's Willpower is based on starting Hun, and Yin, Yang and P'o are the sources for the three forms of Chi (Yin Chi, Yang Chi and Demon Chi, respectively). Hunter: The Reckoning The Virtues of the imbued (Mercy, Vision, and Zeal) determine the character's creed. Mummy: The Resurrection In earlier versions of Mummy (book), Mummies had Virtues and a Humanity rating, similar to the Virtue system in Vampire. In the original book, their six Virtues were Conscience, Self-Control, Courage, Honor, Love, and Truth; in , the Virtues were streamlined down to Memory, Integrity and Joy. In Mummy: The Resurrection, the Virtues were eliminated, their function absorbed into the Balance Advantage and the Integrity and Memory Backgrounds. Demon: The Fallen The Fallen have the Virtues of Conscience, Conviction, and Courage. The Earthbound instead have Urges (Flesh, Thought and Emotion) that have fully supplanted their former Virtues. Dark Ages: Inquisitor The Virtues of the Shadow Inquisition borrow from both Dark Ages: Vampire and Hunter: The Reckoning. Inquisitors share the three core Virtues from Vampire, and have three Superior Virtues (Wisdom, Faith, and Zeal) that are roughly derived from both the Vampire and Hunter Virtues. Adventure! Exalted In Exalted, the four Virtues are Compassion, Conviction, Temperance and Valor. However, the Solar Exalted suffer from Virtue Flaws and limit breaks due to the Great Curse. Scion In Scion, each Pantheon is associated with four Virtues, and all gods and scions share the pantheon's Virtues. The Virtues here are Conviction, Courage, Duty, Endurance, Expression, Harmony, Intellect, Loyalty, Order, Piety, Valor, and Vengeance. The Titans and Titanspawn have their own twisted Virtues, as well: Ambition, Malice, Rapacity and Zealotry. Category:Storyteller System Category:Revised Storyteller System